


Sweet Paranoia

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [21]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Non-canon character - Freeform, Paranoia, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Robert's neighbours were always a bit weird.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 21: 'He really had to borrow a cup of sugar'





	Sweet Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> It took me way to long to spell 'ulterior' 
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Robert had always been unsure of his neighbours. They'd moved in without any warning, four complete strangers, and had been acting strange ever since. They weren't an issue at all, it wasn't like they were keeping him up with late-night parties (although there was one loud brawl which had gone utterly unexplained). They were just weird. They kept themselves to themselves and seemed unusually paranoid. Especially the blonde lady, Virginia, whose twitching and scanning had suddenly become more persistent. 

It was an early Saturday morning when they met for the first and last time. It all started with a simple error. He thought that he had plenty of sugar left in his cupboard. So, he was pretty disappointed to find that he could barely muster up a teaspoon for his morning coffee. At this point, most people would have gone outside and to the nearest shop. However, Robert was a man of convenience, not conformity. He didn't have the energy to go all that way without a sufficient dose of caffeine. Instead, he decided to go the classic romantic comedy route. He took a small mug and knocked on his nervous neighbours' door.

"Hi" he smiled pleasantly as the door swung open. Behind it stood Virginia who was keeping it on a chain which she had no intention of removing at any point in the conversation. She didn't say a word. She simply glared accusingly. Barely a single syllable in and he alright felt like he had messed up somehow. "Listen, this is going to sound really stupid but I'm out of sugar and I was wondering if I could borrow some"

"Really? That's the excuse you're going with?" She asked, seemingly angered by his presence.

"Um...I'm sorry?" He laughed uncomfortably. Perhaps she'd mistaken him for someone else.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard about me but I'm just a normal girl. A normal girl who wants to go on living her life. You can tell all your friends that to" she asserted, her voice bordering on a shout. Robert took a step back, fearing a sudden burst of violence, and privately questioned the 'normal' part of her statement.

"Can I tell them that over a sugary warm beverage" he forced a grin hoping it would make him seem more approachable and less like the threat she perceived him as. He shook the mug. She glanced at it and nodded.

"Wait here," she told him. She backed away, not removing her eyes from his face from a second, and slowly closed the door behind her. Robert stood there alone in the hallway, utterly confused and wondering whether she was coming back at all. A few seconds later she emerged. In her hand was a small, opened packet of sugar. She stretched out her arm allowing him to take it, her eyes still intensely fixed on him.

"Thanks" he smiled gratefully. "But I actually only need-" before he could finish the door was abruptly slammed in his face. He heard the jingle of keys as Virginia struggled to lock it behind her. Robert shook his head and walked away with his newly acquired sugar. Such a rude lady. Next time he'd just go the shop.

Virginia leaned back against the inside of the door and sighed with relief. A cup of sugar, how stupid did he think she was? Jonas had warned her of people like him. People who acted all sweet and innocent. Those who showed up at their door pretending they didn't have a clue about them. They could have ulterior motivates, something the four of them always had to be aware of.

"Who was that?" Sebastian called from the kitchen.

"No-one" she called back "We're out of sugar"


End file.
